Box/Coverage
In Breaking The Ice, Box debuts with the Season 2 Newbies, after falling out of the aeroplane and landing in a pile. The entire time, and is perfectly still and motionless throughout the episode. During the first challenge, Box sits motionless on the iceberg, and is complimented by Lightbulb for being non-interactive with others. Box just does sitting, though Box is knocked off a moment later by her. Later, Box is placed on The Grand Slams, and is easily knocked on in the dodgeball challenge by the Cherries. However, The Grand Slams won the challenge, thanks to Microphone, and Box was safe from elimination. In Marsh on Mars, although he was inactive, Box was blamed by Cherries for sending Marshmallow to Mars. As a result, Lightbulb sends Box to the Calm Down Corner, where Box sits for the remainder of the episode. The Grand Slams managed to win and save Marshmallow, though, rendering him safe. In Tri Your Best, Cherries apologizes to Box for blaming the prank on him. Box says nothing, and promptly falls over. During the triathlon, Toilet knocks Box into the pool, and is underwater for a minute, until box is saved by Life Ring. Box was put up for elimination after The Grand Slams lost. In Cooking for the Grater Good, Box is safe from elimination at 739 votes. Trophy, who is eliminated, crushes the lifeless Box in disbelief that he lost to him. During the cooking challenge, Soap sends Box, along with Suitcase, Nickel and Knife, to gather ingredients. While others collect the ingredients, Soap repeatedly asks Box where the sugar is, but because Box sits motionless and does nothing, Soap begins to yell at it, and accuses Box's silence as rude behavior. In the end, Box's team, The Grand Slams, are up for elimination again. In A Kick in the Right Direction, Box quietly sits near the others at elimination, and says nothing throughout. Once the votes are revealed, Box is eliminated with 1442 votes. Suitcase expresses her sadness for Box's elimination, as well as Nickel, who sarcastically comments on how useful Box has been, but then questions what kind of box Box is. Paintbrush then asked what sort of box Box was and Lightbulb commented saying that he can be whatever kind of box he wants to be. Apple finally decides to look inside Box, after being thoroughly warned by Lightbulb. Once Box is opened, it is discovered that Box just simply has the word "Box" inside of it, which Apple misreads as "Taco". MePad then interrupts the commotion, mentioning that Box has stalled the competition long enough, and must depart. Suitcase bids Box one final farewell, before he is kicked into the Rejection Portal. Box made a brief cameo in Everything's A-OJ where he was called onto the stand during OJ's lawsuit to provide a testimony. Although he says nothing, and even falls against the microphone, he emotionally touches everyone in the court anyway, sending MePhone4 to jail nonetheless. Box also made a cameo in Theft and Battery behind the desk where there is computers and phones at 14:35 Box made another cameo in Mazed and Confused behind the bleachers at 17:14 Category:A to Z Category:Character coverages Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Season 2